


My Love

by A_Bunn_Tale



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/M, Petra/Levi - Freeform, rivetra
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-13
Updated: 2017-08-13
Packaged: 2018-12-15 01:33:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11795670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_Bunn_Tale/pseuds/A_Bunn_Tale
Summary: From gentle touches, to whispered words, and teasing laughter, the mementos of a snuffed out love are brought to light, in hopes that her memory will be cherished.





	My Love

His scars were the story of his life, mapped out on his body from the various injuries that he had been in. Each one had a tale to be told, and she found great delight in discovering each and every one of them, with her fingers or her mouth. She would stop her gentle touches and look up, her eyes asking the silent question which she no longer needed to speak. Blue eyes would roll, and he would lean back, crossing his arms over his chest at her childish antics. It was cute, in an endearing sort of manner, even when they showed themselves at the worst possible time. This was one of those times.

“Where did this come from, Corporal?” she asks, trailing her fingers along his hipbones. His skin prickles at her touch, and he sighs.

“Why must this always happen when we are getting intimate, Ral?” 

“That’s because you rarely go around without your clothes on, and this is the only time I ever get to truly see you.” she replies sweetly. 

Well, she had a point there, and he sighs, running a hand through her hair, careful not to pull too hard in the event that it was tangled. What he doesn’t understand, is why she can’t wait. Every time she spies one of his imperfections, she insists on the origin story, stubbornly refusing to do anything else until she is given what she wants. As if to encourage him, her lips press gently against the scar that commanded her attention, and the hand in her hair tightens ever so slightly. 

“Fine. If you have to know, I got this one from climbing a barbed fence in attempt to secure food for one of my friends when I was young. I had miscalculated how high I would need to launch myself over the top, and ended up ripping my side open.”

Petra looks up, concern dancing in honey orbs. Her fingers replace her mouth, and she pushes herself closer to him, her head nuzzling into the side of his neck, where her breath tickled him. 

“You’re so kind, Corporal. Did you end up getting the food?”

“I did.” 

He can feel her smile against his neck, and Levi shifts so his hand moves from the back of her head, down to her shoulders. In return, his fingers trace over her back, finding the familiar pathway that led to a scar on her side; one he had been present for. 

There had been an accident with the 3DM Gear, and she had taken a grapple to the side. While it hadn't been on purpose, he had been furious, despite her weakening attempts to diffuse the situation. Such a mess up was considered a rookie mistake, but midway through his rant, she had gone unconscious, and he had been forced to act quickly to prevent further blood loss.

“Don’t go turning the tables now, Corporal, especially when you know how that one got there.” she mutters, breath hot against his neck. He chuckles, shaking his head at her. Her teeth find the outer lobe of his ear, and his fingers dig into her side. Even despite her overwhelming curiosity, she managed to make him feel complete, and Levi rolls over on top of her, his arms placed firmly at the sides of her head as he pins her to the bed. Her smile widens as she looks up at him, and Petra reaches a hand towards his face to cup the side of it. With her hair sprawled out under her, and the serene look on her face, Levi catches a glimpse of understanding the incentive to her inquisitive nature. It was something that he himself, struggled to admit, but never once did she have an issue reminding him. 

With the answer in her eyes, Levi leans down, and captures her mouth in a searing kiss, determined to make her forget all of the pain she had ever endured, and her arms circled around his shoulders, encouraging him to do the same.

**Author's Note:**

> Just a series of sweet one-shots between my favourite SnK couple. Feel free to suggest prompt ideas, and I will likely use them as these two need so much more love than they are given. 
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=mtM_cc4SPJI


End file.
